Felicity Pruitt (Sin City)
|last seen = |appears in = 4 episodes |age = 23 |born = 2005 |gender = Female |relations = (Ex-Girlfriend) |created by = |origin = Northern Florida||portrayed by = |portrayed by = |occupation = Tech Support |season(s) = , , }} Two Door Cinema Club - What You Know Felicity Pruitt is a main character of Sin City. An awkward young woman who fails in socializing and fighting, Felicity is a different kind of survivor who survives off brains and wits. After running away from her family at sixteen to gain a new life of freedom to be herself, Felicity found her way to Miami. Skilled in technology, Felicity was able to secure at a job as IT at StarCorp, and also found love in Natasha Rogers. During her tenure she discovered there was hidden secrets within the company and CEO Charles Randall, prompting her to investigate. Her investigation bought the attention of Amon, who convinced Felicity to join his army in taking down the corrupt forces of Miami and "liberating" the people. Felicity proved valuable in providing technical help, but gradually became uncomfortable with some of their methods. Her assistance with Amon damaged her relationship with Natasha, who believed Amon to be a terrorist. After she sees him for the maniac he is, Felicity turncoats to use her inside knowledge and tech in helping retake the city from his rule. In the aftermath of Amon's rule, Felicity was cleared of charges due to her help in defeating him, but her relationship with Natasha was beyond repair as was her reputation. Felicity's lonely life is changed upon her recruitment by Edward Thomas, a conspiracy theorist who wishes to expose corruption, which remained unscathed after Amon's defeat. Initially reluctant due to her previous experience, Felicity became dedicated to combatting corruption the right way. Her journey led to a partnership turned friendship with renegade officer Zachary Ross. Felicity and Zach escaped Raymond Saraceno purge of the group, where they make an alliance with vigilante Leah Alvarez to defeat Raymond. In the wake of Raymond's defeat they acquired a disc containing the secrets of Miami, which Felicity and Zach released for the city to see. Separated from Zach during the fall of Miami, Felicity used her wits to survive alone in the wasteland. Cynical from her fruitless efforts to fix Miami, Felicity made her journey made her way home only to discover it gone. She would later find injured Slade Queen and reluctantly nursed the man to health. Their subsequent capture by Shado left her more dour, but their freedom gave Felicity the chance to understand her worth when her strategic traps saved the survivors from an infected horde. Following the liberation of Miami, a cynical Felicity remained in the city to help rebuild it. Personality In one word, Felicity is awkward. Her social skills never got the right sharpening, and she always finds herself saying the oddest (and most inappropriate) things during conversation. Due to her looks, this is endearing to some, but it’s her biggest flaw she wishes to fix. She doesn’t really know how to approach people, either, and has trouble starting up friendships. As long as someone isn’t willing to judge her for her odd way of interacting, she may possibly consider them an acquaintance. Felicity is also ridiculously intelligent, which most don’t expect on first glance. Besides her knack for computers and technology in general, she is extremely intuitive and, most of the time, can find the most practical solution to a problem. Growing up, this skill wasn’t appreciated, so as an adult she has a hard time letting it flourish and will take to hiding her smarts if she’s around those she doesn’t yet trust. Generally, she prefers not to fight (mostly because she doesn’t know how) and, thus, is very clever when it comes to escaping conflict. Felicity, overall, is a sweet girl that many take for granted. People tend to let their guard down around her, assuming she’s a ditz or just another pretty face, but that always ends up being a fatal mistake. Felicity is all about doing the right thing, and if she finds out your moral compass is lacking, she will have no problem cutting you out of her life or finding out what your true intentions are. Background Sin City Killed Victims *Handful of individuals *Moderate amount of infected Appearances ---- Category:Sin City Characters Category:Sin City Category:Characters Category:User Created Characters Category:Arrow Category:LGBT Category:Retro Song Club